marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-928
* Thanatos Former residents * Doom (Victor von Doom) * Hulk (John Eisenhart) * The Punisher (Jake Gallows) * Metalscream (John Flamel) * Galahad (Ethan Shields) * Noah Synge * Halloween Jack/Loki (Jordan Boone) Fall of the Hammer. Dita (Earth-928) Dita was the leader of a black card female gang who was defeated by Spider-Man. Geff (Earth-928) Geff was attacked by his hypnotized next door neighbor. Harvinder Mann (Earth-928) Harvinder Mann was a former viral engineer who was killed by Dita. Jena (Earth-928) Jena was part of a black card female gang who was defeated by Spider-Man. Kisako (Earth-928) Kisako was a reporter who witnessed the return of Captain America. Larri (Earth-928) Larri was part of Takami & Jones Electronics' staff. Lenni (Earth-928) Lenni was one of the blood hackers who were defeated by the Punisher and Officer Gold Heart. Marly (Earth-928) Marly was part of a black card female gang who was defeated by Spider-Man. Megatruk (Earth-928) Megatruk was a malfunctional driver/navigator robot who was defeated by Ravage. Pivot (Earth-928) Mrs. Pivot hid in an underground bunker from Patckrat's foragers. Raff (Earth-928) Raff was Kase Nash's companion. Sims (Earth-928) Mr. Sims agreed to be tested for Alchemax's Corporate Raider program to get his sentence commuted, but he died soon after the experiment failed. Taylor (Earth-928) Taylor and Waldo were two street racers who were defeated by Spider-Man 2099. Waldo (Earth-928) Waldo and Taylor were two street racers who were defeated by Spider-Man 2099. | Notes = * In 2099, water brands have ceased to exist. | Trivia = *'Marvel 2099' is a Marvel Comics imprint, begun in 1993, that explores one possible future of the Marvel Universe. It was originally announced by Stan Lee in his Stan's Soapbox column as a single series entitled The Marvel World of Tomorrow which was being developed by Lee and John Byrne. This later changed to a line of books under the banner Marvel 2093 (the date being one hundred years from the year in which the titles launched) before finally being published as Marvel 2099. Futuristic versions of many existing characters were featured in titles that began with Spider-Man 2099, The Punisher 2099, Doom 2099, and Ravage 2099. While the former three titles were futuristic revamps of existing Marvel characters, the latter, Ravage 2099, was about an all-new superhero, scripted for several months in a rare, latter-day effort by Stan Lee. The 2099 line soon expanded to include X-Men 2099, Ghost Rider 2099, Hulk 2099, Fantastic Four 2099, and X-Nation. *When Marvel, during a cost-cutting exercise, fired 2099 imprint editor Joey Cavalieri in 1996, many of the 2099 creators (including Peter David and Warren Ellis) quit in protest. The 2099 line was reduced to a single comic entitled 2099: World of Tomorrow, which lasted eight issues. A coda to the series, 2099: Manifest Destiny, was published in 1998, in which Captain America was found in suspended animation and, with Miguel O'Hara, assembled the various 2099 heroes into a new team of Avengers. *The 2099 world has been seen occasionally since, most notably in Peter David's "Future Tense" storyline in [[Comics:Captain Marvel Vol 5|''Captain Marvel]], which revisits both Spider-Man 2099 and the alternate future of the Maestro that David created in ''The Incredible Hulk: Future Imperfect. *In 2004, under the banner of the Marvel Knights imprint, Marvel Comics revisited the world of 2099 through a series of one-shots with Robert Kirkman as sole writer. Unrelated to the previous run (and indeed set in a different reality, that of Earth-2992), the titles featured in the Marvel Knights 2099 series included: Punisher 2099, Inhumans 2099, Black Panther 2099, Daredevil 2099 and Mutant 2099. *In 2005, the Exiles on the trail of Proteus travel to Earth-928 in Exiles #75-76 as part of their "World Tour". This future splits apart from mainstream 2099 fairly early, as Doom 2099 has not yet met Spider-Man 2099. In this 2099 approximation, the Exiles picked up Spider-Man 2099, who has now joined the Exiles in a surprise return to mainstream Marvel comics. *In 2005, the Official Handbook to the Marvel Universe one-shot involving alternate universes has designated the earth of 2099 as Earth-928 with an earth of Marvel Knights 2099 designated as Earth-2992. A cover of a second printing from the Spider-Man crossover The Other: Evolve or Die features the Miguel O'Hara Spider-Man. *In 2006's ''Marvel Team-Up'' #16, a group of heroes accidentally visited Earth-2992 while escaping from the time-traveling villain Chronok. *2007's All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z Update #1 states that the interference of Proteus (including taking the place of the Net Prophet and the unmasking of Miguel O'Hara as Spider-Man live over the entire info-net) diverged this reality into Earth-6375. * According to an editorial Q&A at the end of Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 14, Earth-928 is the same universe as Earth-616, but several decades into the future. | Links = *Marvel 2099 * Marvel Comics multiverse *Marvel 2099 Dot Com *Marvel 2099 (Earth-928) - Marvel Universe *Ghostworks 2.0, home of the 2099 Underground Revised *The 2099 UnderGround and Doom 2099 *Chicago Reserve }}